When The Flame Turns Black: Ressurection
by The World Of Rabbitleap
Summary: A certain mage has been ressurected through the R-system and comes back to destroy the world with his dragon. Though, Fairy Tail and their friends are ready to face the problem head on. Will they win or fail? Continued from When The Flame Turns Black.
1. We're Back!

**If you haven't, then go read When The Flame Turns Black first before continuing on. Anyways, enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

><p>Wendy laughed nervously. Natsu and Gajeel had gotten into a fight yesterday and haven't spoken a word. They had reached the edge of Magnolia, seeing it rebuilt and restored to its former glory of a busy town. "It's only been two years and they've already rebuilt the city," Wendy said in amazement.<p>

"There's the guild," Natsu pointed to a building in the distance.

"Let's get going," Gajeel said roughly and they continued their journey through the newly-built Magnolia.

After their difficulty getting around, they arrived at the big doors of the guild. "They rebuilt it," Wendy said in awe.

Natsu and Gajeel nodded and the three entered. At first, no one noticed, but then everyone was staring at them.

They looked at eachother as if something were wrong with them. "Welcome back!" Lucy came up to greet them.

Charles came up to Wendy and looked at the two dragon slayers that accompanied her friend. "I hope those two didn't do anything," Charles said with dissatisfaction.

"Oh, come on Charles. They are quite reliable," Wendy told the cat.

"Wendy, you wouldn't believe how worried she was for you. She complained on how she can't trust you with two arrogant dragon slayers," Lucy told the little dragon slayer.

"Charles! There's no need to worry about me. I'm fine with Natsu-san and Gajeel-san," Wendy scolded the white exceed.

Natsu and Gajeel shared an amused look. Wendy looked at the two and smiled. "I see you two are finally getting along once more," Wendy told the two.

Erza came over, confused at Wendy's sentence. "What do you mean 'getting along again'?" Erza asked.

"The two got into a fight yesterday and refused to talk to eachother since then," Wendy explained.

Erza looked a bit interested. "Another reason why I can't trust them," Charles snorted.

"Tell me, what happened," Erza demanded.

"We were going through the forest, encountered monsters and somehow ended up fighting eachother," Natsu gave a short explanation; Gajeel didn't do or say anything.

Lily came up to the iron dragon slayer. "Lily," Gajeel accepted the black exceed's presence.

Lily said nothing back to his friend. "You three were gone too long. We keep getting news about Zeref's resurrection," Gray came over.

The three dragon slayers stared at Gray, seeming to want to here more information about it. "We can tell them later, Gray. For now, they must be tired," Lucy quickly said before Gray could go on.

Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel looked at eachother and only shrugged.

"We don't really need the rest. We only walked, we didn't run at all," Wendy told them.

"I'm guessing that they only pulled you along with them," Charles gave a small 'hmph'.

"No, the brat walked between Salamander and I," Gajeel told the white exceed and Natsu gave his agreement.

Charles seemed quite frustrated. "They were only trying to protect me from monsters," Wendy told her exceed.

Charles gave up and Erza said, "Why are we all standing at the door? Let's go fid a table to sit at."

Many agreed. Lily and Gajeel went over to where Levy, Jet, and Droy sat. Natsu and Wendy followed the others to a table and they all sat there. "You were gone for quite a while. Why didn't you come earlier?" Lucy asked as soon as everyone was seated.

"We were doing a bit of traveling," Wendy explained.

"Where did you travel to?" Erza asked.

"We just went around Fiore. Nothing to special," Wendy answered.

"Did you walk?" Erza asked.

"We decided that we would avoid riding all forms of transportation since Gajeel and I couldn't really stand it. Also, if Wendy was tired, we would take turns carrying her," Natsu finally answered.

They all glanced at Wendy and she became a bit embarrassed. "It's not my fault that I can walk for miles without getting tired," Wendy said sheepishly.

"She did quite well. We barely had to carry her anyways," Natsu defended the little girl.

They all understood the reasoning and Wendy asked, "Did you go on missions without us?"

"Yeah, we got others to come with us also," Gray answered the simple question.

"So tell us, what's with this 'Zeref's resurrection?" Wendy asked after many moments.

Lucy, Erza, and Gray glanced at eachother, not knowing how to answer. "Well…" Lucy began.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 finished! Wow! So, you now probably know where the title's from, but you gotta continue to read to see what happens! Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter because if you did, then please follow, favorite, and review!<strong>


	2. Destruction

**A bit of a late update, but I've gotten a writer's block and had to go through a series of rewrites until I was satisfied with the chapter. Well, now here it is at last so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail at all!**

* * *

><p>The table was silent before Erza answered, "There are rumors about how someone had rebuilt another R-system and had ressurected Zeref. Of course, the council has told the guilds across Fiore that they would be the ones to investigate."<p>

The two dragon slayers nodded, understanding the situation. "I bet they'll have to finally count on me to bring Zeref down again," Natsu smiled.

"I've recently heard that Zeref is stronger than what he was when you fought him, Natsu,"Lucy warned him.

Charles gasped, the white exceed's eyes wide. She drew the attention of the table, all giving her a worried look. "What's wrong Charles?" Wendy asked.

It took a few moments before the exceed answered, "It's nothing. Just had thought of something."

They all watched her, but then turned their heads away and went on with other conversations.

* * *

><p>"Lucy waved goodbye to everyone at Fairy Tail and waled home in silence. Things were running through her mind as she walked home alone, kind of missing Natsu and Happy tagging along.<p>

She entered her home and sat down at her desk, deciding that she'd continue to write her novel. Her thought process went through lots of things. First it was the dragon slayers' return home; then reurned back to her novel; and then Zeref, the ressurection, an if Natsu would be able to defeat him like was able to a few years back.

A sudden idea came to mind so she pushed the novel to the side and grabbed a new sheet of paper and titled it, 'My Adventures With My Friends'. Satisfied with the title, she began to write.

* * *

><p>Lucy stretched out and looked at the clock, seeing it was already eleven o'clock. Yawning, she put on her pajamas and went over to her bed to fall asleep. Seeing no pink-haired dragon slayer in her bed, she went under the covers and fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy walked to the guild, alone again. When she reached the enterance, she could see many Fairy Tail members staring at the destroyed walls of the guild house. Lucy neared only to see Mira on the floor with large wounds and Wendy by her side, trying to heal the she-demon. Lucy came over to the two after seeing she had a piece of paper in hand. She pulled it from between Mira's fingers and began to read it. Master came up a furious look came rom him and Lucy handed him the paper, a bit horrified. After minutes master crushd the paper in one hand and magic came from him. Scared and confused faces were on the Fairy Tail members' faces. "What did it say, Master?" Warren asked.<p>

"The ones that did this were the twin dragons of Sabertooth," Master had both hands in tight fists.

"Those two? I thought we were on good terms with them," Gajeel said, pushing to the front of the crowd with Master.

"Why would they do such a thing? They've already learned their lesson from Fairy Tail," Natsu backed Gajeel up.

For some reason, Master had the thought of when these two actually agreed upon something. Wendy gave a small nervous laugh as she continued to heal Mira. "Well, what else did it say?" Romeo too, pushed his way to the front.

"It only said that they hoped that we enjoyed their little gift from Sabertooth, nothing else much," Master said, a bit more calmly.

"Gramps, let me go see them. I'll see what the two are up to," Natsu volenteered.

"If Salamander is going to visit, then I might as well tag along. The brat can come along with us too," Gajeel stepped forth, arms crossed over his chest.

Master was put in shock and many whispered, Natsu and Gajeel hearing mostly "Since when did those two team up?"

Master's mind ran through what Gajeel just said. He'd go with Natsu and if Wendy wanted to, she could tag along as well. "W-well, that will be fine, but make sure they dragon slayers fully understand the situation. If they attack you, then I give you permission to fight back," Master was just stunned that Gajeel wanted to help both dragon slayers.

_It must the fact that Gajeel has gotten closer to the other two_ Master thought, still watching Gajeel unbeliavably.

Gajeel looked at Wendy, waiting for an answer from her. "I'll meet you two at the train station after I finish healing Mira-san," Wendy told the two.

"Master, are you sure it's okay to send only three members to Sabertooth?" Erza asked.

Romeo wanted to go along with them, but he knew that he might be asked to stay here.

"It's fine Erza. Remember, it was them to teach Sting and Rogue who was stronger," Master said and turned to look at the destroyed guild.

Natsu and Gajeel made their leave and Wendy followed soon after and the guild went onto fixing the guild once more.

* * *

><p>After a long train ride, Natsu and Gajeel stumbled out of the train and Gajeel asked, "Salamander, I don't know how you can continue to ride a train even though you get motion sickness."<p>

"You get used to it eventually," Natsu said, a bit pale from the ride.

Wendy walked off the train without a trace of motion sickness. "Brat, tell me, how can you still stand any transportation?" ajeel asked, recovering a bit.

"I actually don't know," Wendy said nervously.

"We might as well start on our way to their guild," Natsu walked a few steps forward.

Gajeel growned and and followed and Wendy began after she realized she was getting left behind the two.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the chapter. If you would like an explanation why Gajeel acts so friendly towards Natsu and Wendy, then I would be more than happy to tell you, just put it in the comments. This chapter took forever to write between the homework and projects, but after so many rewrites, like I said before, I finally decided on this chapter was the best and also longest. So, if you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! See ya next chapter!<strong>


	3. A Visit To Some Old Friends

**So, got another chapter out! Way! Sorry for not updating in awhile, but since today's a snowstrorm, might as well update! Well, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>They headed to the guild, Gajeel recovering faster than Natsu. Natsu had finally recovered when they reached Sabertooth. They entered, seeing it was the total opposite of Fairy Tail. "Natsu-san, Gajeel-san!" A voice called out to them. They turned to see it was Sting and Rogue sitting at a table together.<p>

The trio of dragonslayers walked over to the two. "Please, sit. What brings three dragon slayers here?" Sting offered and they sat down while Gajeel and Natsu eyed eachother. "We came here for one reason," Natsu told the twin dragon slayers and both of them had gotten serious.

"What would that be? I'm sure we could help you," Sting told them.

"Were you the ones that attacked Mira and our guild house last night?" Gajeel gave a scary gaze and both looked shocked, not knowing what to say.

"Why would we do such a thing?" Rogue asked.

"Perhaps this may allow you to understand the situation much better," Wendy passed the note that Master had crumpled up.

They read the note and said, "Didn't you say that Mira was injured also?" All three nodded.

"She's a monster! We would never be able to take her down with dragon slaying magic. We saw her at the games, not the greatest idea to attack her alone," Sting told them and gave the note back.

"Did you check the scents?" Rogue asked.

"We all did. It smelled of the two of you. No other scents could be scented apart from our guild members," Natsu told him, all five of them knowing that Natsu had a really good nose.

"So you didn't do it in the end. It seems we'll have to set up a watch somewhere hidden then," Wendy sighed.

"Should we come too?" Sting asked, but the three Fairy Tail dragon slayers shook their head.

"If you need help, then you can always ask us!" Sting and Rogue walked with them outside.

They gave their farewells and the Fairy Tail mages made their way back to the train station. "It wasn't them so maybe someone took their form and destroyed the guild," Wendy came up with a solution. "Or they could've been taken over and they don't realize it," Natsu gave another solution, but only to be hit with an attack.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy called out.

The dust cleared just to see Natsu had been knocked out and in the hands of a dark figure. "We'll need this dragon slayer. His power will be needed for our sake," The dark figure said and disappeared.

"We need to get to the guild fast and tell the others that Salamander's been taken," Gajeel told Wendy and the girl nodded, both heading for the train station.

* * *

><p>"Why do I have a bad feeling for allowing them to go on their own?" Lucy said, sitting at a table while she watched Master, Erza, and others rebuild the guild.<p>

"Oh, don't worry, Lu-chan! They seem to have grown stronger so there's no reason to worry about them," Levy looked up from the book she was reading.

"I guess you're right," Lucy sighed and gave a smile.

"I wish I could've gone with Natsu-nii and the others," Romeo gave a frown of disappointment.

""Don't worry; they only went there to interrogate Sting and Rogue. They probably had no problem in doing it. They should be back soon though," Levy told the boy.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, much of the guild was rebuilt, but Wendy and Gajeel were running into the construction sight, worry was in their eyes. Many came to greet them including Erza, Lucy, Levy, and Romeo. "What happened? Where's Natsu?" Some asked.<p>

"The twins seem to have not done anything wrong, but a dark figure had taken Natsu. They said that they would need his power for their sake, but I'm not liking it one bit," Gajeel explained.

"I suggest we keep watch tonight to make sure we're not going to be attacked again," Wendy said shyly.

"I guess your bed feeling came to reality after all, Lu-chan," Levy told Lucy.

* * *

><p>Natsu opened his, seeing darkness all around him. He was pinned against something behind him. He felt very weakened and low on magic power.<p>

A laugh sounded and Natsu looked around, trying to find where the sound come from. "It seems that the strongest dragon slayer is now pinned to a wall that takes his magic power away, though not all to kill him off. Not very fun to be in the state you're in, Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel," The voice stepped into the very little light in the room.

It was dark figure, but a cloak and hood covered the man. "I'll escape, just you wait," Natsu snarled, his hands making fists.

The man laughed again and left the dragon slayer in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this chapter was a bit shorter, but I hoped you enjoyed it! Seeing the recent chapters of Fairy Tail is getting me hyped up at this point! I can't wait until the anime restarts in April! I really want to see Natsu and Jackal fighting and the most recent chapter SPOILER: in which the guild house explodes and seems to have killed the members(end of spoiling). Okay, giving no more spoilers away, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter, how about giving some ideas on what you would like to happen to me. Maybe I'll use them maybe I won't. Well, I hope the sequel is getting exciting for you so don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Also, look forth to the next chapter!<strong>


	4. Kidnapped, But Saved?

**Two chapter in a week! This one's a bit shorter, but the next one will be longer. I also have to thank the snow for giving me the time to write these chapters! Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p>Some neared Natsu. Natsu looked up to see a woman with long dark purple hair come up to him. "I hope you're enjoying your stay here Salamander. Though, you must repay us for your stay and we would like that dark power within you," The woman gave a smile.<p>

"I would never allow you to have it! Why would you want it anyway?" Natsu snarled.

"It doesn't concern you why we would like it. It will only help achieve our goal! Plus, at the moment, we're slowly absorbing your magic from you. We won't kill you, but we will take it so we can create our own dragon slayer except it'll be stronger than you," The woman cackled with a harsh laughter.

"You can't just create a dragon slayer by putting magic ito them. A true dragon slayer's abilities come from a dragon itself!" Natsu told her angrily.

"There are many different ways to create a dragon slayer and we don't care if it's a true dragon slayer or not! We'll make them become the dragon god slayers! The most powerful type of slaying magic that can defeat dragons and gods. There will be nothing to stop them!" The woman told him.

A smile formed on Natsu's face. There's one that not even four dragon slayers can beat. Over nine years ago, four dragon slayers with a part of their guild had disappeared on their holy groundstrying to defeat a single dragon," Natsu told her.

"The new slayer will defeat that dragon king without a problem!" The woman told and Natsu replied with, "I can't even defeat it."

A loud explosion sounded and Natsu sniffed the air and gave a smile. "Good luck with this enemy. You're out of luck at this point of time."

The woman ran and footsteps neared Natsu. "Nats? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked.

"I'll explain later. Just get me down," Natsu told them.

Levy sat at a table, books stacked up on the floor and table. "I can't believe Natsu got captured so easily. Tartaros had a difficult time taking him down," Lucy shook her head.

"It's quite strange," Wendy gave a sigh.

"Why would they want Natsu anyways? It feels like what happened two years ago," Gray asked.

"No information in this book either," Levy gave a sigh and frown and then looked at the two dragon slayers, asking, "Is there anymore information you can give me?"

Both of their heads shook and Levy gave another sigh. "You can do it Levy!" Both Jet and Droy cheered.

Levy opened another book and began to read it. "Wendy, Gajeel, did the man really just disappear right in front of you?" Lucy asked.

"That's right. He disappeared with Salamander after the words he said. There was no trace of their scent anywhere," Gajeel confirmed.

"Perhaps the dark figure is part of a dark guild. Maybe those are the books that we should check first," Lily suggested.

"Indeed this is a mystery. Though why would they want to go after Natsu?" Erza came over.

"I would think it would be going after that dark power. It wouldn't be his lightning flame dragon mode or else they would go after Gajeel too and no other dragon slayer has that dark power," Charles had said after some deep thought.

"That could be it," Lucy gave her agreement.

"Erza, isn't Jellal supposed to be coming back for a visit? He's visited us around this time of year now that I think about it," Gray looked at Erza.

"Haven't talked to him since last year so I wouldn't know much," Erza gave a shrug.

"Jellal visited?" Wendy looked at them.

"Not the Edolas Jellal, but the Earthland Jellal. I still can't believe he managed to convince Oracion Sies to join his guild," Lucy informed her and Wendy gave a nod of understanding.

"Perhaps he can help us figure out who kidnapped Natsu," Levy closed another book.

"We might as well wait for his return and hope that Salamander can wait awhile longer," Gajeel told them and nods of agreement were given to the statement.

"Actually, I got out," A voice sounded and many heads turned with smiles on their face looked at the figure.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I had to end with a cliffhanger, but who saved Natsu and is it really Natsu that's gotten back to Fairy Tail or is it an imposter? Who knows, well, except me *evil grin*. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter and this is two chapters in a week, but don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!<strong>


	5. Dragon's Heart

**Well, here's the next chapter! I put names on the chapters cause I can! Anyways, hope you enjoy this very touching chapter ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but Hiro Mashima does and his latest chapter rocked!**

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Erza and Gray made their way over as well.<p>

"We found him in the dark guild we were attacking. They're trying to create something they call a 'dragon god slayer'; if there is anything of the sort. Anyways, it seems they want Natsu's magic power to complete their project," Jellal explained.

"What happened to the dark guild then?" Erza asked.

"We crushed most of the members, but the leader and a few others got away," Jellal informed them.

"I suggest that someone stays with Natsu so this situation doesn't occur again," Charles jumped down from the table.

They all looked at her, but soon agreed to her idea. It was reasonable to be with Natsu. "I'll stay with Salamander. None of you probably want to babysit him," Gajeel stood, making everyone shocked about him volunteering.

"I-I'll help too," Wendy also stood, shy.

"Wendy, you'll be with two boys. I don't think you should," Gray pointed out.

"She's been with us for the past two years. It's not like she'll be uncomfortable with us," Natsu told Gray.

Gray was about to say something back, but Erza cut him off, "That'll do fine. Most of us will most likely be here where we'll keep watch and try to find out the attacker."

The dragon slayers glanced at eachother, giving a small smile. "Though, if anything happens to Wendy, you two will be responsible," Erza warned them, a deadly aura surrounded her, scaring Natsu and Gajeel.

A few laughed, thinking that the two dragon slayers would no longer be afraid of Erza.

That night, the three dragon slayers decided that they would camp out in the woods like they did when they traveled around. "Wow, now I realize how much I miss camping under the stars," Wendy glanced up at the sky to see little white speckles appearing in the dimming sky.

Natsu got the fire started and sat back and looked up at the stars. "It's only been a few days since we did so Wendy. Plus, it's not like the stars will disappear from the sky," Natsu told her.

"Don't worry brat. I'm sure you can ask me or Salamander to go out star gazing with you if you'd like," Gajeel too, was looking up at the stars.

Wendy snapped her head at Gajeel in total shock. Gajeel looked at her with a 'what?' expression and Wendy gave him a smile before looking back up at the stars. After minute of silence, a rustle in the bushes alerted all three dragon slayers, only to see that it was Cobra, or Eric as he preferred, come out of the bushes. "What would you like, Eric?" Natsu asked the dragon slayer.

"I was forced to spend time with you here. The lightning fool couldn't come since he had decided to sit watch at the guild," Eric told them.

"You can stay with us. We were only looking at the stars!" Wendy gave Eric a smile.

Eric gave a nod and came closer to the fire before sitting down. The other three dragon slayers were back to looking at the stars. There was minutes of silence and Eric was seeing what the other three were thinking about, but found that they were all wondering where their foster parent had gone to. "I was wondering, you seem to be super strong as the first generation and I heard about the defeat of the twin dragons at the Grand Magic Games a few years ago. I was wondering if you could train me to get stronger," Eric told them.

No reply came from any dragon slayer and he was wondering if they were all caught up in their thoughts, they didn't hear, but Wendy answered first, "I wouldn't consider myself strong, but thanks to Natsu-san and Gajeel-san, I was able to fight for a longer period of time without falling apart."

"I'm sure Laxus wants to hide to make sure no fights occurred, isn't that right, Laxus?" Natsu asked to what seemed no one in particular, but a rustle in the bushes announced the arrival of the lightning dragon slayer.

"I didn't realize he wasn't in the bushes. Salamander, you've got a pretty good nose," Gajeel gave a small compliment to Natsu.

"I guess you might as well help me train also. We really were no match for the black dragon a couple of years ago," Laxus sat down.

Natsu and Gajeel laughed, confusing both second generation dragon slayers. "Guess that means you don't have real dragon hearts," Gajeel looked at them.

"Yeah, you don't think like a dragon at all. Wendy had learned the true meaning of what it meant to have a dragon heart over our journey. Maybe it's time to also train you also. We could start now," Natsu give them a grin.

"A dragon's heart?" Eric asked.

"The heart of a sky dragon should be pure without hatred and only wanting to heal," Wendy told them.

"A iron dragon's heart should have a hard soul that won't allow them to give up," Gajeel said.

"The heart of a fire dragon should be kind, but protect those who oppose them and their friends," Natsu lay on the ground.

"Now, tell us, what's your dragon heart?" All three asked in perfect unison.

The second generation dragon slayers looked at eachother, totally shocked. "Who taught you this?" Laxus asked.

"Igneel taught to me. Before Igneel left me, he had asked, "What's your dragon heart?". That question stuck to me until I realized it. After I figured it out, I simply taught it to Gajeel through a fight, showing that I fight with my dragon heart. Wendy was taught be us over the past two years about it, making her stronger than ever. Now, it's our turn to teach you about the dragon's heart and its desire," Natsu told them, seeming to be going back to memories.

After that, it seemed all were in deep thought. Eric decided to peer into Laxus' thoughts just see him saying _Natsu, you're really smart. You don't show it, but you are._ Then, Eric snapped into his own thoughts. After awhile, they were all asleep, the stars above them and the fire slowing dying out.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the end of the chapter! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you'd like, you can say anything about the latest Fairy Tail chapter since it was awesome! Don't forget to tell others that it's a spoiler alert though! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you truly did, then please follow, favorite, and review and watch for the next chapter!<strong>


	6. The Plan: Phase One

**So, next week is Spring Break and I'm planning on writing extra chapters so there won't be this huge gap of time that passes by before the next chapter comes out and I don't want you all going crazy when I leave a cliffhanger. Well, that's really all I wanted to say before the chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p>Master shared the final plan to them all. Everyone understanding on what to do. "Sabertooth will help if you need it," Sting told Makarov.<p>

"We might not need it, but it would be great to have a backup," Makarov acknowledged Sting's help and asked, "Does everyone understand what they're supposed to do?"

Nods of heads showed understanding. "Let's start the first phase of the plan!" Makarov called out and many 'Aye sir!'s came from the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Phase One: Natsu continues to hide while the dragon slayers, except for Wendy, are to switch out each day. The other dragon slayers are to go around the city and search for suspicious people. Erza and Master continue to rebuild the guild. The other guild members either help with the building, keep watch around the building, or find more information on Zeref. Crime Sorciere will search through Fiore and locate the people targeting Natsu.<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsu was now accompanied by Sting and they went back to where they were camping that night. Crime Sorciere was immediatly out of Magnolia; except for Eric, who stayed behind. Warren was in charge of the communication lacrima. No one tried to look suspicious while they went through Magnolia, though, their ears were pricked to pick up on any conversation. The dragon slayers hung around near busy areas and bars to pick up any rumors of bad things.<p>

Fairy Tail was constructed with Erza and Master taking charge, Mira serving the ones that hung around and worked.

Though, Natsu wished he was with someone he hated even more, like Gajeel. Sting couldn't keep his mouth shut. A rustle in the bushes made Natsu stand and crush Sting's jaw closed so he could focus on the noise. Sting was confused and struggled in Natsu's grip. Natsu sniffed the air while looking around the clearing. "Lucy, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

The celestial mage stepped out of the bushes. "Sorry if I scared you a bit. I really haven't talked to you much since you got back," Lucy admitted.

"It's fine," Natsu released Sting's head.

"Natsu-san, you didn't have to do that!" Sting told Natsu.

"Well, if I allowed you to keep talking, we could've been attacked. Goodness, I could tell you that in the beginning of our battle at the Grand Magic Games, I was messing with you and I'm sure that Gajeel was also. We were only testing you up until we figured out all your weaknesses," Natsu sat back down.

Sting stared at Natsu in shock while Natsu laughed and sat down around the campfire remains. "Natsu-san, that's not true!" Sting accused.

"Yeah, and after that, when Gajeel found that dragon graveyard and we were taken to see the Eclipse Gate, I was trying to fight the gaurds off with magic and I collapsed after the gate took most of it from me," Natsu added.

"Is that why you didn't participate the next day?" Sting asked.

"No, what I was told, he recovered almost immediatly and then he was dispatched on a mission to save me and Yukino," Lucy explained.

"I don't remember how many enemies I fought that day, but it was one battle after another," Natsu wondered.

"Well, there was one of the members of the Garou knights, then the gaurds, a battle against Future Rogue, and another battle against Future Rogue. That's five battles in total. Though, if you lost to Future Rogue once, how did you manage to get up again?" Lucy asked.

"Ultear and Meldy came and helped me," Natsu answered.

"Lucy, do you know who's coming to be with me next?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know," Lucy told him.

"Natsu-san, are you sure that wasn't full power?" Sting asked.

"No, though three other people have seen me in full power, though one of them are dead," Natsu answered.

"Full power? Three of them?" Sting questioned.

"Dragon Force Sting. Don't forget that the first generation can have Dragon Force also though we can't bring it out without eating a large magic source. For the three people that have seen it, it was only Jellal, Erza, and Master Zero. Others, like Lucy and Gray, have seen the destruction I can cause," Natsu explained.

"Natsu, you know you're making yourself sound smart," Lucy sighed.

"Exactly how much magic do you need to eat?" Sting asked.

"He ate etherion to gain it. Though, after that, he suffered quite a bit. He slept three days straight and yet he wasn't feeling well still," Lucy explained.

"Natsu-san, what happened to your cat?" Sting asked, changing the subject.

Natsu frowned, a little sad. Lucy opened her mouth, but Natsu started before her, "He died. Two years ago, I'm sure you heard, Fairy Tail was attacked the Acnologia. When our guild fell apart, Happy died from being crushed under the rubble," Natsu said.

"I'm sorry I asked. I didn't realize that he died," Sting immediatly apologized.

"It's fine. I don't mind being asked. Gajeel teased me about it," Natsu told him with a smirk.

"Natsu, what happened after that," Lucy said, wondering what kind of fight they got into.

"I told him 'It doesn't mean that your cat isn't dead right now'," Natsu answered and then asked, "Sting, Where's your exceed? I'm sure that he would be with you and I would've heard him from all the talking he does."

"I left Lector at the guld. Orga held him down while me and Rogue left the guild. Frosch was more cooperative so he didn't need to be held down," Sting replied and added, "Orga also promised to tie him to something to make sure he didn't escape and come after me."

"That's harsh," Lucy commented.

Another rustle in the bushes made all three mages turn to look who it was. Out came Jellal. "Jellal, what are you doing here?" Lucy questioned.

* * *

><p><strong>I really like leaving cliffhangers so that when I begin to write the next chapter, I'm not left without anything to write about, but look forth to the next chapter! If you enjoyed the chapter, then don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!<strong>


	7. Don't Attack Her!

**So, I'm very sorry for updating at a late time, but I've got a chapter up finally! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>Jellal's gaze went from Lucy to Sting, and finally landed on Natsu. Natsu waited for an answer, looking more serious. "Spit it out Jellal! We don't have all day," Lucy cried out.<p>

"They're coming. I don't know how they managed to find you, but they're coming," Jellal said, really not wanting to show that he couldn't defeat them.

Natsu stood and confronted Jellal. "I couldn't defeat them. I had to escape from them since I felt a strong magic coming from them," Jellal admitted.

"Natsu-san, we should get away from here then," Sting stood.

"Sting's right. We shouldn't be standing around here and wait for them to attack," Lucy stood, immediately agreeing with Sting.

"No, you can go. I'll take them," Natsu told them.

"You can't just fall into their hands! They're after you!" Jellal cried out.

After that, an explosion went off in their area. Cackling was heard as the dust cleared. Lucy, Sting, and Jellal lay on the floor, a bit dazed. Though, Natsu continued to stand, wiping his mouth, obviously had eaten the explosion. "So, trying to look tough in front of your friends, is it? What a joke! We were able to kidnap you in seconds!" She smirked.

"That was when I wasn't prepared to be attacked, but you'll pay for getting me so easily," Natsu lit his fists on fire.

"We'll see about that! You won't be able to lay a hand on me!" She told him, laughing once more.

"We'll see about that, but I'll tell you this: don't under-estimate a dragon's senses," Natsu went in for an attack, but there was a shadow moving along the floor, but Natsu continued to go straight towards the shadow. "Gajeel, I leave him to you!" Natsu yelled as another shadow appeared, getting to the other shadow.

Gajeel's hand pulled the shadow from the floor as he got out of the shadows too. "You must be the one responsible for getting at Salamander. You'll pay a lot!"

After that, Gajeel pulled him out and struck a punch in the face. The woman gritted her teeth and called for more men and they all came out, looking fearless. "Get the Salamander!" She ordered.

"Sting, I leave them to you!" Natsu yelled as he continued forth, a white laser to his left.

"You won't get in Natsu-san's way!" Sting told them.

Natsu continued on his path and was a few steps away from getting to her. "Natsu! Get away from her!" A voice called out and gripped him tightly.

"What are you doing Lucy? She's an enemy!" Natsu's fists were no longer lit with flames as he tried to struggle out of her grip.

"No, that's my mother! I can see it within her!" Lucy told her.

"How you described your mother is nothing like her! Now let go!" Natsu told her, trying to get out of her grip.

"No, she's my mother, but she's being possessed at the moment. I can here my mother calling for help! She no longer wants to be possessed!" Lucy told him.

Natsu continued to struggle, but Lucy didn't give. Though, the woman stood there, stiff. "Lu…cy," She muttered and Natsu's gaze immediately turned to the purple-haired woman.

The woman fell to her knees as she tore at her hair. "No, I must get away now! If I want to survive and create another slayer," The woman struggled up and ran.

"Let me go Lucy! She's getting away!" Natsu said more fiercely.

Lucy's eyes began to water. "No, I won't let go until you promise not to go after her," Lucy told him, obviously ticking him off more.

Natsu's body temperature began to grow hotter, as if he wasn't able to control his anger. "Natsu! Please, I don't want her to die! I want to see my mother again!" Lucy pleaded, ignoring the heat.

"Let me go, Lucy," Natsu demanded more seriously.

"I refuse. You can't go after her," Lucy told him.

"Natsu-san! Someone's coming up from behind you!" Sting warned.

"Let me go Lucy," Natsu snarled.

Lucy said nothing, but held on even tighter. Natsu turned swiftly, making Lucy loosen her grip on Natsu and stumble backwards. He went straight at Lucy, making her duck under Natsu's flaming fist, only to see him punch the man behind her. She moved away from Natsu as he sent more flying away. "I'll take care of them Natsu-san. You can get away!" Sting said and Natsu nodded, turning to Lucy and offering his hand to help her stand.

She took it and felt Natsu pull her up swiftly and Natsu began running towards the guild and not after the woman. Lucy ran with him, keeping up with him. "Natsu, what happened to chasing after her?" Lucy asked.

"I would, but if you insist that I shouldn't chase after her, then I won't," Natsu told her.

Lucy was surprised that he didn't do so. "Why change your mind now then?" Lucy asked.

Natsu stopped and looked at her. "It would be easier if I had just defeated her right away so I wasn't hunted. If you hadn't stopped me, I wouldn't have to be hunted for long," Natsu told her.

"I can't let you hurt her. She's my mother!" Lucy argued.

"She's probably in despair. That woman may now hunt you down to kill you so your mother doesn't react every time she sees you," Natsu told her.

"What would you know? You don't even know your true parents!" Lucy told him.

"I may not know my true parents, but I know Igneel is out there somewhere!" Natsu said in annoyance.

"You may never find Igneel!" Lucy pointed out.

"At least he was a better father then yours," Natsu hissed in annoyance.

Tears welled up in the corners of Lucy's eyes. "At least my father never ditched me. He tried to do the best for me," And after that Lucy ran from Natsu.

**So, this was an interesting chapter to write about. I'm trying to decide at the moment if the two should apologize next chapter or not, but I'll give it some thought. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


	8. Falling And Falling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p>Natsu watched as Lucy walked away. He turned and walked the opposite direction himself.<p>

* * *

><p>"Stupid Natsu! What would he know about having a loving <em>human<em> parent," Lucy huffed and continued, "He'll probably never understand."

"Who won't understand what?" Lucy turned to see Jellal, Sting, and Gajeel come up to her.

"Where's Salamander?" Gajeel asked.

"We had a disagreement so I left him alone," Lucy explained.

The three blinked, seeming not able to believe that she and Natsu argued about anything. "I don't think that was the right move blondie. Weren't we supposed to protect Natsu-san?" Sting asked.

Lucy then realized her mistake. Immediatly, she began to run back to where she had lost Natsu. _Please Natsu, still be safe, still be safe. I should have not argued with you in the first place. It was my fault _Lucy gritted her teeth, feeling woried. She arrived at the place where Natsu should have been, but he wasn't there. "Oh Natsu, please don't be captured. You better give some sign that your near," Lucy glanced around the clearing.

She heard laughing and went immediatly towards it. She found herself along a cliff and to her right, there were four people that seemed to work for her possessed mother. Thankfully, there was a bush so they didn't see her. "That Salamander had quite a fall. Think he survived?" One asked.

"I think so. He'll have a lot of broken bones. Any person that's fallen off this edge hasn't survived, but he's a dragon slayer with scales. I'm sure we got through his tough skkin to break his bones," Another answered.

Lucy looked over the edge, looking for a sign of pink hair. She located it and saw him move. Lucy sighed aloud in relief to see he was okay. Though, it seemed like the men heard her. They surrounded Lucy, giving snickers seeming to have an evil plan.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier...<em>

Natsu found himself surrounded on the edge of the cliff. He looked down, seeing a far drop. "Looks like this is the end of the line for you, Salamander," One snickered.

"Once you fall, we'll collect you and then we'll help create the ultimate slayer," Another said with an evil grin.

As if on cue, all four cornered Natsu and shoved him over the cliff. The fall seemed to have lasted for hours before hitting the ground hard. He was in a small daze, but it left him soon enough and he stood, nothing had been broken from the fall. "You can join the Salamander too," Natsu looked up to here voices.

* * *

><p><em>On top of the cliff...<em>

"Let go of me!" Lucy demanded.

They all only laughed. Behind them, she saw that Jellal, Sting, and Gajeel had arrived. "Get away from her!" Sting demanded.

They all turned to face them, finally not laughing. "Too bad. You're too late," The one holding Lucy's arms behind her back threw Lucy over the edge and released her arms, leaving Lucy to fall over the edge.

Lucy shut her eyes closed tightly, waiting for her back to hit the ground. Moments passed until she hit something, but it wasn't hard ground. "Goodness Lucy. Why do I always have to catch you when you fall?" A familiar voice made Lucy's eyes open.

She looked down to see that Natsu was beneath her. "Natsu," Lucy said in surprise.

"Who else would it be to catch you? You're lucky that I was shoved off first," Natsu told her.

Lucy got off of Natsu and he sat up right, rubbing the back of his head. Lucy looked overhead to see no one there and no sound coming from up top. She looked at Natsu and said, "I'm sorry of what I said Natsu. It was uncalled for, especcially what I said about Igneel."

"I'm sorry for what I said also," Natsu also apologized.

"It's fine. I guess a fight every once in a while is good once a while. Though, we should get out of here. I saw Jellal, Gajeel, and Sting up there before I was thrown off," Lucy told him.

Natsu stood up and looked up to the top of the cliff. "It's too bad that we couldn't climb it," Natsu told her.

"I'd rather not climb it at all. If only Happy were here," Lucy sighed.

They fell silent, trying to come up with a solution to get up. "Well, we can walk to see if there's a path up," Natsu suggested.

"I'd rather wait to see what Jellal and the others," Lucy told him.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Natsu asked before yelling, "Jellal!"

Moments passed until Sting's head popped over the edge. "Are you okay, Natsu-san?" Sting yelled back.

"We need a way back up!" Natsu yelled to him.

Sting's head disappeared from sight as he retreated from the edge. Minutes passed as both stranded mages waited. Lucy sighed, feeling impatient. "What's taking them so long?" Lucy whined.

Natsu turned and ran towards Lucy, shoving her out of the way. Lucy fell to the floor and immediatly opened her eyes and looked at Natsu, seeing that there was a man retreating away while Natsu had been stabbed in the stomach with a knife. "Natsu!" Lucy said in surprise.

"What's wrong Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked.

"It's Natsu! He's been stabbed!" Lucy called out, beginning to feel panic rise in her.

"Oi, Salamander, hold on! The exceeds are on their way!" Gajeel said before falling silent.

After that, Natsu fall over, looking in pain. Lucy went over to him, seeing blooding seeping out from the knife. Lucy bit her lip, trying to hold in her tears. "Hold on Natsu, we'll get you out of here," Lucy promised.

* * *

><p>Lucy sat outside of Fairy Tail's infirmary, waiting for Porlyusica to come out. The old pink-haired woman came out and Lucy immediatly stood, preparing for the worst. "You can see him. Though, he's asleep at the moment," She said.<p>

"Thank you, Porlyusica-san," Lucy said before going in.

She saw Wendy sitting next to Natsu's sleeping form. "Will he be okay?" Lucy asked, sitting on the opposite side of Wendy.

"Yeah. It missed his vital spot so it wasn't so bad. He just needs lots of rest," Wendy told her.

Lucy was finally relieved, but felt like she was useless. Almost being stabbed, but then being saved by your friend because you weren't paying attention was not allowing Lucy to feel guilty and she was planning to say sorry when Natsu awoke.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this chapter will lead up to future events. Though, I have gotten ahead in writing these chapters at last. So, look forth to those, but for now, if you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!<strong>


	9. The Magic Council

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>Team Natsu without Wendy, the twin dragons from Sabertooth, plus Juvia, Gajeel, and Laxus sat at one table discussing that the failed plan. "What should we do now? The plan's already failed and now we're stuck to protecting Natsu who is injured," Rogue asked the rest of the table.<p>

"Not to mention that the crazy lady is after bunny-girl also," Gajeel added.

The table went silent as they thought, hoping to come up with something. Jellal slipped into the guild and walked over to their table. "Did you find where they're hiding?" Erza asked.

"No, but there's something more alarming. The Magic Council is heading this direction," This caught the table's attention.

"Visit us? They send letters of complaint to our guild, not visit us," Lucy said.

"You must've done something really bad to make the Council come to inform you personally," Jellal walked away from the table and towards master.

"Gramps won't handle this too well," Laxus sighed.

After many moments of silence, Master yelled, "What?"

"The guild isn't even finished being built," Gray pointed out.

"I'm sure they'll use the building's shape as a reason why we shouldn't be so rowdy," Juvia told them.

"We might not be able to keep the truth from them if they begin to accuse us for everything we do," Laxus shifted, his eyes glued to the door.

"If they try to accuse us, we'll have to fight back with all the good deeds we've done. There's the Tower of Heaven that we took care of," Erza pointed out.

"Also defeating Oracion Sies," Wendy added.

"And taking Grimoire Heart out," Lucy added to the list.

"Then all that happened after the Grand Magic Games," Laxus decided to add in.

"There's also Tartaros' defeat, FACE being destroyed, and Zeref's defeat after they fell apart," Gajeel put in.

"Yet they went after us at Tenrou as we were fighting Grimoire Heart and fending off Acnologia," Lucy frowned.

"Going after the dragon slayers after defeating Zeref," Erza added.

"And now they might as well accuse us for something else we did horrible," Jellal said, walking back to their table.

"They may try to find a reason to disband Fairy Tail, but there are many reasons why they shouldn't also," Makarov walked over to the table.

"And I'll be asking you to back me up," Makarov smiled.

They gave an understanding nod and what they didn't realize was that Natsu had been listening from his seat on the stairs the entire time. Jellal went and hid behind the bar counter so he wouldn't be spotted as he was still wanted by the council.

Moments passed and soon, the doors to the unfinished guild slammed open, creating a silence in the guild as they all looked to see who would be walking in.

The watched as all nine newly appointed council members walk into the Fairy Tail guild hall. "I don't know what your guild's done Makarov, but you'll be in large trouble," One of the members yelled.

They recieved angry and curious glares from the people inside. They stopped in front of Makarov who stood in their path. "Well, do you have an answer for your recent activities?" The same council member questioned.

"I wouldn't happen to know what your talking about," Makarov said honestly.

"Your guild's been destroyed, something about a large-scale explosion happening a few hours ago. And it's your guild's fault!" The member screeched.

Makarov didn't answer, making the council member even angrier. "If you don't answer me, then I'll have your guild disbanded.

Makarov's eyes now showed anger. "Maybe you should apologize for your actions against our guild after we've been cleaning your mess up," Makarov told them.

Sting and Rogue stood and walked over to stand by Makarov. "You can start by apologizing to Natsu-san after trying to attack him," Sting told them.

"Sabertooth's master is here? Why would you be so far from your guild," The member questioned.

"There's no reason for the council to know!" Rogue told them.

"The kingdom has apologized for taking me and Lucy-sama hostage for a bit while they used our keys to open the Eclipse Gate and yet we helped take care of the mess," There, behind them, stood Yukino and confidence.

"The council should be ashamed after all the mistakes that they made were cleaned up by Fairy Tail," Laxus' deep voice.

"You don't even have the guts to look at us," Another member smirked.

Laxus stood and turned, along with Gajeel and Wendy. "Maybe you should remember us taking on Grimoire Heart and then having to fend off Acnologia. If weren't saved, you can say that the Eclipse Gate would've killed you all before Tartaros had a chance to strike," Gajeel crossed his arms, walking around the table and standing next to Wendy and Laxus.

"And who are all three of you?" A different Council member asked.

"We're Fairy Tail's dragon slayers," Wendy told them, her eyes showed confidence.

This struck them all by surprise though one member said, "We could've taken those dragons on without a problem."

"There's only one magic that can ge through a dragon's scales," Rogue told him.

"Now, would you like to explain to us on the lack of information the Council had about the Tower of Heaven?" Erza came up.

"The etherion certainly helped Natsu out and yet you had no idea that the tower needed a large power source to revive a person," Gray also stood.

"Juvia and the others spent our time on battles to help the Magic Council get rid of enemies and yet, you blame us for many things," Juvia stood also.

"And the one that's helped you the most is Natsu," Lucy stood by Erza, accusing them.

"That was the councils in the past. We won't allow Fairy Tail to clean anymore of our messes. Now, answer our question: What's been going on here lately?" The main council member growled.

"What business is it your problem? Fairy Tail doesn't need the council to deal with our problems," Makarov spoke.

"You'll regret making an enemy out of Fairy Tail," Sting warned.

The member was about to say another thing when Natsu shoved his way through his friends and said, "You should think twice when going against Fairy Tail. To protect the guild, we're ready to go against the kingdom, and even the whole world. That's what I told one of those knights in the Hell Palace. That's what it means to be Fairy Tail," Natsu told them.

The council members backed away as they began to fear him. "Natsu's done everything for you so it's about time that you give him the gratitude the council owes him," Makarov told them with a fierce gaze.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided that the Magic Council needed to come into this chapter because at this point of time, they owe Fairy Tail big time and they're tied into this. In the next chapter, there'll be action :D I'm also now asking people to go to my profile and vote on my poll. I'm having a hard time deciding on what story to write next so I'll leave it to you guys! So go vote and if you've been enjoying the story, then don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!<strong>


	10. Traitor In The Magic Council

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>They stared at Natsu, having a bit of a surprised look. "Your the kid that we wen after a few years ago," One member whispered.<p>

"I want an answer to why you decided to go after me. You did kill one of my best friends just trying to get me," Natsu told them, a vein popped out of his head.

"We simply were trying to get rid of dark magic," A council member whispered.

"You killed my exceed just doing so. He didn't do anything and yet you had killed him," Natsu growled.

"We're sorry. We didn't know," Another member said, seeming to be miserable.

"It seems that you've helped the defeat of all three dark guilds in the Baram Alliance. We should thank you," One motioned them all to bow.

Gray stepped up to them and said, "What is this? He didn't help at all! He was the one responsible for taking out the masters of all three dark guilds!"

The one that primarily spoke looked up, staring in surprise. "He-He did so?" The member stuttered.

"He also was responsible for destroying most of the Tower Of Heaven," Erza put in.

_This man has done all that and yet he still stands here, seeming to be living his life normally? _The council member thought.

"Salamander, maybe you should beat it in to them how much they owe you and the rest of Fairy Tail," Gajeel grinned.

"Please don't Natsu-san. You haven't healed yet," Wendy pleaded.

"Move Gray," Natsu ordered.

Gray did what he was told and Natsu stepped right up to the council member, made a fist and punched the member one the head, making his head smash in the head. Makarov went pale at the scene. "Who said I needed to be bowed to?" Natsu questioned and his head went up, his gaze narrowing on a woman with purple hair and hasn't said anything at council members followed his gaze and got out of the way the moment Natsu went straight at her. He took her by the neck and lifted her into the air. "So you've hid yourself in the council," Natsu said.

"I didn't think you would notice Salamander. Didn't you fall over a cliff along with miss Lucy Heartfilia?" The woman choked out.

"Natsu, don't kill her!" Lucy yelled, going straight for Natsu.

Natsu stopped Lucy in her tracks the moment Natsu glared at her and he looked back at the purple-haired woman. "I'm glad that I made a clone of myself. It's a shame that I'm that clone. Have fun with my minions," The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"It's a shame that we got you, Salamander," Natsu lit his fists on fire, punching something nearby.

The smoke disappeared, showing a man on the floor. The council members were in shock. Natsu was surrounded. Gray was about attack, but Natsu said, "I'll take care of them."

Gray relaxed, but still got ready to jump in case Natsu began having trouble. Natsu had the first few go at him, but he punched them away. "Aren't you going to help him?" One of the members asked.

"You need to learn the Salamander that took down many opponents," Gajeel told them.

"These guys don't stand a chance against Natsu. If he really wants, he can use the lightning flame dragon mode or his black flames," Laxus smirked.

At one point of time after about half of Natsu's opponents were beaten, one picked up a council member and held a knife to his neck. Natsu stopped, seeming to catch that. "That's right. You better give up Salamander," He threatened.

"No! Please, help him!" One of the members of the council pleaded.

They stood still, not answering the council's plea. "Natsu, use lightning," Laxus said, just loud enough to reach Natsu's ears.

Natsu gave a grin and without any lightning, he attacked, not giving a chance for the man to react.

"I'm joining Natsu and I don't care what you'll say," Gray said, creating an icy floor under their feet, making them try to keep their balance.

Natsu watched as he crossed his arms. "Juvia!" Gray called.

"Yes, Gray-sama!" Juvia seemed delighted to help Gray.

With that she sent blasts of water at the enmies, knocking them over and unconcious. What Natsu and the others didn't notice was a man with a knife ready to stab him in the calf. "Natsu!" Jellal called out over the bar counter.

Natsu looked behind and down to see the man. Natsu was able to dodge the knife and gajeel stepped on the attacker's arm, a crack could be heard and Gajeel stared down at the man, his arms crossed over his shoulder. "I'll be taking that knife of your's," Gajeel uncrossed his arm and stuck the knife in his mouth.

"Now, how about you get out of here, before I crush your ribcage punk," Gajeel's foot, released the man's arms and took a bite out of the knife.

Fear flared in the man's eyes as he escaped the guildhall. The council members stood, fear withstood in their eyes. "Maybe you should leave before we have to involve you in Fairy Tail's matters. Yet again, we saved the magic council and I suggest you get someone else to take that woman's spot," Makarov suggested.

"No, we'll help you. Tell us how many soldiers you need," The council recollected themselves.

"Are you ignoring our master's order his own guild?" An evil aura surrounded Erza.

One of the council member's eyes were locked on Jellal who had been found. "I believe we should take Jellal Fernandez into custody after he had escaped," The member said.

"You'll be leaving our guild now without your hands on any child in this guild," Makarov told them.

"We should get out of here. We can go after Fairy Tail later and accuse them for helping criminals," A member whispered into another's ear.

"We're not helping criminals. An independent guild is helping us," Makarov corrected them as Jellal joined the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth members.

The council members stared in fear at the members of different guilds standing proudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please vote for the next story to come out! I've only got a few chapters left before 'The Gift Of Living Forever' ends! So, if you've enjoyed the chapter and story, then don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!<strong>


	11. The Threat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>"How can Sabertooth stand so proudly next to Fairy Tail? If you don't leave their side now, you will also be charged," The council member threatened.<p>

Sting simply smiled and said, "Fairy Tail has Sabertooth right behind them. They don't have to go through anything alone," Sting stood his ground.

"So both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, the top two guilds in Fiore, are betraying the Magic Council?" Another member said.

"I believe it's time for you to leave. You've brought trouble to the guild so I suggest you clean it up before you make enemies out of us," Gajeel told them.

"You shall not be allowed to go against the Magic Council!" Another member yelled furiously.

"Don't make us mad. You'll set off the worst guild to make us mad. Plus, there's that woman and Zeref to take out and it'll be Fairy Tai's and Sabertooth's job to take them out," Erza warned them.

"We also need to find other dragons to take Acnologia out," Wendy added.

"Those will be the Magic Council's responsibility from here on out!" The council members told them.

"Who was tricked into using Etherion?" Gray questioned.

"Who got destroyed when Tartaros appeared for the first time?" Rogue added.

"We'll be back Fairy Tail. Sabertooth, your also in a lot of trouble. Neither of your guilds are to be trusted!" The members fled the guildhall.

"Cowards," One of the guild members muttered.

Natsu fell to his knees, clutching his wound.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy ran up and began to heal the wound.

"You shouldn't have came out of the infirmary," Wendy told him.

"Sorry to worry you, Wendy," Natsu smiled.

"What are we going to do, Master?" Erza asked.

"For now, we'll have to ignore the council. Even though they're going to try and take care of the enemies, they're completely useless to try and do so," Makarov told them.

"What's the plan, gramps?" Laxus questioned.

"I'll have to be given time to think," Makarov said.

He walked away and they turned to Natsu. "Natsu, you should've let me take care of them," Gray told his friend/rival.

"Shut it Ice Princess. I would've done it without your help," Natsu shot back.

"Natsu-san, please don't move around so much," Wendy told Natsu and he did.

The group sat at a table, as silent as ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is a short chapter, but I didn't want to give to much away. Though, next chapter will be longer for sure! I shall ask for the last time to go and vote on my profile for the next story. The poll ends on Sunday so that gives time to vote! So, if you've enjoyed the chapter, then don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!<strong>


	12. Worried?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>"You sure you're fine, Natsu-san?" Wendy asked her fellow dragon slayer.<p>

"Don't worry Wendy, I'm fine," Natsu reassured the girl.

"You don't have to act all tough in front of the brat, Salamander," Gajeel told Natsu.

"I'm not!" Natsu told Gajeel.

"That's what you say until your attacked in the state you're in," Gajeel told Natsu.

"I'll be fine Gajeel," Natsu insisted.

"I've never seen Gajeel worried about Natsu," Lucy whispered to Levy who joined the table.

Levy laughed. "Well, didn't they spend two years together with Wendy. They might of fought on their journey, but it doesn't mean they worried about eachother," Levy whispered back.

"Your right," Lucy sighed.

"I'll seriously be fine Gajeel! I didn't ask for you to worry!" Natsu told Gajeel.

"I wasn't worrying about you! I just don't want to have to come and save you!" Gajeel corrected Natsu.

"But Gajeel-san, you sound worried for Natsu-san," Wendy pointed out.

"I ain't worried for Salamander," Gajeel told Wendy.

"Believe what you want Gajeel, but you seriously sound worried for Natsu," Levy told Gajeel.

"No one asked you Shrimp," Gajeel muttered to Levy.

"I have to agree: you do sound worried for Natsu," Laxus gave his support.

"There's no way that I would be worried for Salamander," Gajeel told them again.

"Please do not lie Gajeel-san. Juvia knows that you're worried for Natsu-san," Juvia told him.

"I ain't lyin'! What gave you the crazy idea that I'm worried about Salamander anyways?" Gajeel questioned them.

"How you kept telling Natsu that he wasn't fine even though Natsu kept saying that he was," Lucy answered.

The entire table nodded in agreement to the answer.

Gajeel fell silent and Levy said, "Finally given up trying to cover up your worrying over Natsu?"

"Fine, I was worried. I don't need Salamander dying especially when we still have Zeref to defeat, him finding his father, and then I made the promise of me being the one who kills him," Gajeel admitted.

"See, you didn't have to hide your worry for Natsu-san, Gajeel-san," Wendy told the older slayer.

"Yeah, yeah. Though, you should worry more for yourself," Gajeel told Wendy.

Wendy didn't say anything more. "Did Wendy at all get any stronger over the two years you were gone?" Lucy asked, hoping one of the three dragon slayers would answer.

Natsu and Gajeel had large smiles on their faces. "She got plenty of training from me and Salamander," Gajeel said.

"I'm sure she could take on one of Tartaros' demons and win," Natsu answered.

"What kind of training did Wendy have to go through?" Gray wondered and said it loud enough to reach Erza's and Lucy's ears.

This sent a chill down Lucy's back. "Was the training deadly?" Erza asked Natsu and Gajeel.

"It wasn't at all, Erza-san. They helped me strengthen my attack spells and my enchantments can last for a longer period of time now. My healing skills only got a little bit better though," Wendy explained.

The members of the table nodded in understanding. "So, Natsu, Gajeel, what did you two do to become stronger?" Gray questioned the other two dragon slayers.

"I can fully beat Gajeel in a battle without eating any flames or use either of my modes," Natsu said proudly.

"So the two of you battled eachother," Lucy sighed.

"Well, there was a time where you went to see which was stronger: flames and lightning or iron and shadows," Wendy pointed out.

Interest in the members at the table peaked a little at that battle. "What was the outcome?" Juvia asked.

"It was a tie," Wendy told them.

"Natsu, have you tried a black flames and lightning combination?" Lucy asked.

"No, I haven't at all," Natsu told her.

"Wouldn't make the lightning black?" Laxus asked.

"Perhaps, but we won't know until Natsu tries it out," Levy said.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the chapter. I know has little to do with the plot, but I decided add it because it has a bit to do with the story (*hint*the ending of this chapter). Plus, I decided to show the bond currently between Natsu and Gajeel. So, that was the chapter! Also, the next story that will be updated on Fridays will be 'The Fallen World'. This Friday I'll have the prologue posted this Friday and the first chapter will come out two weeks after so look forth to it! Also, I'm crazy about the new Fairy Tail opening. Masayume Chasing was pretty good, but this one, STRIKE BACK, is so freakin' awesome! This is like the only opening that was all seven dragon slayers shown in an opening. Though, I love it! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter (and new Fairy Tail opening) and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!<strong>


	13. Secrets Of The Ultimate Slayer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>Makarov came back downstairs after spending time in his office. The large team made up of three different guilds had its conversations die off. "So, I don't really have a plan made up, but I say we wait for her to make an appearance," Makarov told them.<p>

"So we'll be hanging around here while we wait for her or information to come in. Maybe we should go to back to our own guild and see if we can get more information," Sting looked at the other two Sabertooth members.

"That might be better. We'll send messages if anything happens," Makarov agreed to the idea.

"Then, we'll be off. Natsu-san, don't get caught by that woman," Sting got up and the other two got up and said their goodbyes to the others before they left.

"Master, what should we do if the Magic Council decides to interfere?" Erza asked.

"We'll push them away and try to deal with the situation ourselves," Makarov answered.

"Natsu, don't get yourself caught by her. We can't lose you. The first time you were caught, you got lucky that Jellal saved you," Makarov warned Natsu.

"Don't worry gramps, it won't happen again," Natsu gave him a wide smile.

* * *

><p>"Natsu, you seem to have gotten stronger from the last time we fought. Though, I'm stronger than before so you need to be prepared for my next attack," A man with red eyes and black hair whispered as he sat with his back leaning against a tree.<p>

"Natsu won't be the one to defeat you. We'll steal all his powers and kill him so we can create the ultimate slayer. We're waiting to resurrect two other slayers and get their powers and then kill them off also and transfer their powers into the ultimate slayer also," A woman with purple hair told him.

"Ultimate slayer? Your insane. The strongest slayer out there is Natsu Dragneel. He holds dragon flames, black flames, and dragon lightning. No slayer could defeat him; whether it be a god slayer, devil slayer, or even a dragon slayer," The black-haired man told the woman.

"Not when you combine the three together," The woman gave a devilish grin.

"Then why do you have Natsu's friend's mother's soul within your body?" The man asked.

"You noticed? This woman has one purpose: to create the strongest flames ever if her magic is mixed with a dragon's flames," The woman told her.

"It'll purify the black flames," The man told the woman.

"It won't. I've done my research and it will not purify the black flames," The woman told him.

"Do as you like, but why did you steal this woman's soul instead of taking hold of her daughter?" The man asked.

"It was easier to take that woman's soul when she fell sick sixteen years ago. Plus, her daughter was much than the mother," The woman answered.

"Natsu will defeat you before you do such things. Though, why resurrect me?" The man asked.

"There were traitors hoping to be able to resurrect you so you could stop the entire operation, but they failed horribly. Well, you can be a test subject for our ultimate slayer," The woman began to walk away.

"Natsu won't allow himself to be captured. You will be defeated," The man told her.

"No, we'll meet again, Zeref, and next time with the three types of slayers' powers combined," The woman walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know this is a short chapter, but there's no helping it. Anyways, I have twelve stories officially up and I want to come up with a new name so I have three that I can't decide on so go to my profile and vote! The poll will close the day before my birthday and my name will change on my birthday (July 28)! So look forth to it! I also have a nice idea that I might start up when I get bored and it'll be mostly centered around Sabertooth and will be updated when boredom hits me. Also, I posted a one-shot on Assassination Classroom so if your a fan of the manga, then go check it out! I found out that the anime will premiere in January 2015 so I'm excited! Anyways, if you've enjoyed the chapter, then don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! (And vote for my new name!)<strong>


	14. The Guilds Gather

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>Natsu sneezed. "Are you okay, Natsu-san?" Wendy asked, concerned.<p>

"I'm fine, but it seems like someone's talking about me," Natsu reassured the girl.

"Master, what am I going to do about my rent?" Lucy asked.

"I can allow you and the others go on missions, but it'd be better for Natsu to stay at the guild," Makarov told her.

Lucy sighed in relief. "Though, I'm starting on thoughts of having Natsu hang out at a different guild," Makarov told them.

"Wouldn't that put other guilds in danger?" Erza asked.

"I don't want to get other guilds involved in the mess," Makarov sighed.

"What are you talking about? With Zeref resurrected, it's every guild's problem," They turned to see who's voice it belonged to.

There, they saw Lyon, Jura, Sherry, Chelia, Yuka, and Toby. "What's Lamia Scale doing here?" Makarov asked, a bit shocked.

"It's not only Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus is here also," Ichiya appeared; Eve, Ren, Hibiki, and Jenny right behind him.

"Quatro Puppy refused to become mixed into this Zeref mess and we have yet to here from Mermaid Heel. As for Sabertooth, they had said their master was out, as well as Rogue and Yukino," Lyon explained.

"Because the three were here only a few minutes ago," Makarov told them.

"Gramps, should we explain them the other situation?" Laxus asked.

Makarov nodded. "Other situation?" Jura asked.

"Yeah, Natsu's being targeted and Fairy Tail and Sabertooth kind of got in a mess with the council," Jellal explained.

"Crime Sorciere is here also?" Ichiya asked, a bit shocked.

"Yeah, we'll explain why they're here also," Makarov told them.

They all took a seat after putting a few table together and Fairy Tail began explaining the whole situation, beginning with Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy coming back.

After about an hour of telling the story, the two other guilds were completely caught up. "So that's what's going on," They all turned to see Kagura and Millianna.

"Kagura, Millianna!" Erza gasped in shock.

"Both of us will help Fairy Tail. We don't want the rest of Mermaid Heel in this mess," Kagura explained.

"We'll be glad for your support," Makarov told them.

"What's the plan?" Jura asked.

"I haven't come up with one besides to gather information, for the time being," Makarov explained.

"You told us about the place Natsu was captivated in. Have you searched there?" Kagura asked.

"No, Crime Sorciere completely destroyed the building," Jellal answered.

"We have to destroy the other R-system soon. We can slow them down that way," Erik came over to the tables. "It took me about eight years to build one, but it only took them three," Jellal said.

"How does Erik know about the R-system?" Erza asked.

"Macbeth and Erik are also survivors of the Tower of Heaven that we survived," Jellal explained to Erza.

Erza nodded. "We need to stop the Council from using Etherion also unless they'll be able to resurrect people faster," Erza added.

"Leave the Council to me. I'm sure your masters will help me," Makarov looked at both Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus, who gave him nods.

"Though, where will we find the new R-system?" Gajeel asked.

"Sawyer is looking for it right now. It would help if Jet would also," Jellal answered.

"No, Jet will remain here. There may be a case where we have to send him with an emergency message to Sabertooth," Makarov told him.

"Juvia and Gajeel-kun can ask Totomaru-san to help," Juvia told Makarov.

"Totomaru?" Makarov asked, confused.

"He was part of the Elemental Four. The one Salamander beat," Gajeel tried to help Makarov remember.

"Oh, him. I guess we could ask for his help also," Makarov nodded.

Juvia and Gajeel stood and left, Lily following.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I want your opinion on whether you want to see Makarov, Bob, and Obaba go and try to convince the Magic Council to not use Etherion when they find the R-system or if you want to go see Juvia and Gajeel meet up with Totomaru. I could write both, but maybe some would rather prefer not to read two chapters of arguing. So, please PM me or put it in a review of what you want to see! I've also had my tablet screwed up, but luckily I had all my files on an SD card and so nothing got deleted thankfully. Also, don't forget to vote for my new name on FanFiction. The poll is on my profile! Anyways, if you've enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!<strong>


	15. Secrets Of The Magic Council

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>Makarov was standing in front of the council and took a deep breath to calm himself. He was hoping that Bob and Obaba would soon show up to help him argue against the Magic Council against using etherion because, unfortunately, the council during the etherion accident kept the information secret, only few knowing what happened including Fairy Tail, Jellal, and Ultear. Most of the members and retired members of the council were wiped out, thanks to Tartaros. Makarov knew this may be a tough battle, but he knew that if etherion was launched by the council, they would only make the enemy come closer to their goal and Natsu may be in more danger after they get others. To Makarov, the ultimate slayer seemed like a mix of different slayers. Though, it didn't seem like Chelia or Orga was to be in any danger, which only left Zancrow, the fire god slayer Natsu beat on Tenrou Island. Though, thoughts wandered to know if Silver was going to be added into the ultimate slayer or not, but had a likely chance. "Already here, Makarov," Makarov turned to see Bob and Obaba behind him.<p>

"We need to hurry and convince them. If they use etherion on the R-system, they'll only be helping the enemy," Makarov told them.

They both nodded, quickly understanding the situation. The three entered the guild and were immediately swarmed with rune knights. "Welcome, masters of Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus. Unfortunately for you, you fell into the leader's orders. We'll be taking Fairy Tail's precious Salamander and we'll use etherion to revive Grimoire Heart's Zancrow and Tartaros' Silver. Then combine their powers within the ultimate slayer. Thank you for falling into my trap, Makarov. I hope you won't miss one of your precious dragon slayers, seeing you have four of them," One of the fake council members told them.

"So you were one of them," Makarov gritted his teeth.

"Don't worry, we'll make Salamander's death quick and painless," Another fake council member told him with a grin.

* * *

><p>Natsu walked down the street and a purple-haired woman was in front of her. Natsu stopped, gritting his teeth. The woman grinned wide and said, "I hope your master won't miss you as much, but he will be thrown to rot as well as Lamia Scale's and Blue Pegasus' masters," The woman told Natsu.<p>

"What dis you do to Gramps?" Natsu's fists lit black flames.

"Let's just say that everything's going as planned," The woman said and a bright yellow flame that reminded Natsu of the brightness of a star surrounded Natsu's black flames.

Pain shot through Natsu and he fell to the floor. The woman looked completely surprised. "The celestial flames weren't supposed to react to the black flames like this. Why?" The woman said aloud.

"Happy," Natsu gasped, "Where's Happy when I need him."

Even more pain shot through Natsu and his vision was dimming.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy birthday to me! Yeah, I tricked you into thinking that the Magic Council was good guys. I decided to give you this for my birthday as excitement. I'm also going to update on Wednesday so you get even more! Look forth to it! I've also renamed myself to 'The World Of Rabbitleap' and I think it's pretty good. I think this story will probably be wrapped up in a few more chapters as we wait for Gajeel to free Makarov and the others, the Tower of Heaven to be destroyed, Zeref being defeated again, and defeating any others. So, look forth to all of that so if you've been enjoying this story, then don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!<strong>


	16. Celestial Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail sadly**

* * *

><p>Black flames and celestial flames began emitting from Natsu's body, causing even more pain. Sometimes there was more black flames and sometimes there was more celestial flames. Both flames seemed to be trying to take over the other, but in the end, the celestial flames took over and Natsu was barely conscious. The purple-haired woman stared, shock was written all over her face. <em>Thank you. I know you're Lucy's friend, but you set me free. Please don't let her worry so much <em>A voice in Natsu's mind and a picture of someone that looked like Lucy, but older told him. Natsu realized immediately that it must have been Lucy's mother. _I give you these flames so you can defeat Zeref. Please, continue protecting your friends _The voice and image faded when Lucy's mother smiled. Pain slowly left Natsu's body and he slowly stood, the celestial flames ignited on his fists. Natsu was a bit surprised. These flames seemed to be even stronger than the black flames. Though, with one punch, it was all over. The purple-haired woman was dead. Though, Natsu fell to the ground and the pain returned. _Sorry, I hoped to take away all the pain just so you could defeat her. Take care of Lucy for me. I'll appreciate it _Lucy's mother's voice told Natsu before he blacked out.

"You've gotten stronger, haven't you, Natsu?" Mavis smiled, walking up to the unconscious boy.

* * *

><p>"Natsu should be here already. He's late," Gray frowned.<p>

"You're right. Master should be back also," Erza observed.

"Well, we should worry more for Natsu right now," Kagura told them.

"I'll go to his house and recheck my house. Maybe he broke into my house again," Lucy told them and walked out.

"We'll go search town," Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus walked out of town.

"Which leaves us to watch to see if he bursts through the doors. Though, it shouldn't take so long to convince the Council. He should've been back earlier," Erza thought out loud.

"You're right. It shouldn't take so long. Perhaps we should go ask Sting to go and check it out?" Gray asked.

"No, I'll be going. Juvia convinced Totomaru to help us so he can help with the destruction of the tower," Gajeel told them.

"Are you sure? We need all the help we can get to destroy the R-system," Erza asked.

"Geehee. I heard Salamander single-handedly caused a lot of damage to the system. Plus, if Master's in trouble, I could bust him out," Gajeel told Erza.

"You are Master's spy so I guess you should go. We do have help from the other guilds too," Erza sighed in agreement.

"Then Lily and I be leaving," Gajeel walked through the doors.

Gray looked over to Wendy who looked a bit worried. "Wendy, what's wrong?" Gray asked.

"I'm worried about Natsu-san," Wendy told him.

"Don't worry. Natsu will be okay, you'll see," Erza reassured her.

"Hopefully," Gray muttered to Erza.

"You guys, I found Natsu," Lucy burst through the doors panting.

"Where?" Erza asked.

"He's under a tree, unharmed, but he looks like he's in pain. Though, there's that purple-haired woman dead in the path," Lucy told them.

"Take us to him," Erza ordered and Lucy did as she told.

* * *

><p>They arrived and just as Lucy said, Natsu was laying under a tree, his brow furrowed in pain and the purple-haired woman with a large burn mark right where her stomach was. "Are you sure she's dead?" Erza asked.<p>

"I checked for a pulse or for any signs of breathing, but there were none. Plus, the burn mark Natsu must of left is no longer hot which means this happened awhile ago," Lucy told them.

"Natsu, wake up," Gray crouched down next to the pink-haired dragon slayer and shook him.

Gray removed his hand after moments of shaking Natsu. "He's warmer than before," Gray told them.

"I wonder what happened," Erza said.

_What happened to my mother then? _Lucy thought, wondering if she escaped from the body and was now free of the woman.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the chapter! Wow, this was a very exciting chapter! I really am excited to finish the story at this point of time. One evil character down, another few to go! This'll be fun to write now that things have finally gotten serious in the story. I also want to explain that the Council visited to provoke them. They wanted to lure Makarov by saying that they'd be the ones to take the situation. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!<strong>


	17. Help To Find The R-system

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>"Gray, go find the others and tell them we found him and they can stop searching. Lucy and I will try to wake him," Erza ordered Gray.<p>

Lucy and Gray knew that Erza would probably scare Natsu out of his sleep. Gray turned and walked away, half hoping that Natsu survived Erza. "Natsu, you better wake now!" Erza knelt down, shaking Natsu really hard.

"Quit shaking me already!" Natsu yelled out, his eyes opening.

"You're finally awake! What happened here?" Lucy asked.

Natsu began telling what had happened, but made sure to say only a little of what Layla said to him. Erza and Lucy nodded, showing them they understood his story. "Are you okay, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, though there's still pain in my body. Though, there's no black flames I can summon anymore," Natsu held out his hand as Natsu concentrated to get bring black flames to appear on his palm.

"You said that you can now create celestial flames. I never heard of them," Lucy thought.

"It seemed like your mother knew what they were," Natsu summoned the bright yellow flame into his palm.

"There's the celestial dragon, Draco, but that constelation doesn't even have a key," Lucy thought.

"Igneel told me something about him. It was said that Draco was a normal fire dragon until a star fell from the sky and he ate it. Then his flames turned bright like mine. Though, it seems that woman followed the legend and created a fire that a fire drgon slayer could eat," Natsu told them while staring at the flame.

"Let's ask Levy to help. Natsu, can you stand?" Erza asked.

Natsu stood, and flinched a bit at the pain. "Let's hope that we can get you to the guild. We'll need to fill you in on what's happening," Lucy sighed.

Natsu nodded and they began to walk off.

* * *

><p>They reached the guild the moment Lyon and Sherry appeared themselves. Lyon raced over to help Lucy and Erza support his weight. They had only made it half way to the guild until Natsu almost completely collapsed. Lucy was relieved from Natsu weight and Lyon helped Erza get Natsu to the guild. "We might as well confine Natsu to the guild so he can properly rest. Now that one of the main threats are gone, it wouldn't be as dangerous," Lucy said as soon as Natsu was put down on a bed in the infrirmary.<p>

"We can leave Jellal to finding the R-system, but perhaps we should get Porlyusica come and look over him," Erza thought.

"I'll see what I can do," They turned to see Wendy and Charles behind them.

"We're counting on you. We'll need Natsu to help destroy the R-system and defeat Zeref," Lyon told her.

"I'll send Chelia to help once she gets to the guild," Sherry told her.

Wendy gave a nod and went to Natsu, who looked like he was in a lot of pain. They left Wendy to Natsu and left to go downstairs where they saw Sawyer with Jellal. "It's no where in Fiore?" Jellal asked.

"I'm afraid to say that it's not off the coastline and no where on land. It's either farther out in the sea or it's in another country," Sawyer reported to Jellal.

Erza looked over to see who poked her and Lucy and Erza backed off a bit, surprised to see Mavis. Lyon and Sherry were completely confused with their reactions. "Erza, tell them it's no where out at sea. I've checked all bodies of water and it's nowhere there. Though, please do not mention me," Mavis told Erza.

Erza took a deep breath and went forth to Jellal and Sawyer. "I think you should check the countries first before you search the sea. It would take forever to find it at sea," Erza told them.

"I agree. It would take to long to find it at sea. It could take weeks and we can't wait for weeks or months. If we search the land first, then that would only take a couple of days," Lucy said, coming over to join Erza.

"I guess we need to save as much time as possible. Natsu doesn't seem in any condition to defend himself the way I saw him," Jellal sighed.

"Sawyer, shouldn't you take a break before you try to search the rest of the continent?" Erza asked.

"Sawyer, before you object, I'll tell you that you rest today and if you still do, I'll allow you to rest tomorrow also," Jellal told Sawyer.

Sawyer gave a nod. "We need to get others to help find the R-system," Jellal sighed.

"There are the exceeds," Lucy suggested.

"Well, Lily went with Gajeel, I bet Charles will refuse to help, Happy is dead, and we don't even know if Lector or Frosch can fly," Jellal told them.

"There's a whole lot more exceeds than that," They turned to see Wendy and Charles.

"More exceeds?" Jellal questioned.

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided to put the exceeds into helping. Also, I'm pretty sure Jellal knows nothing about the exceed settlement. Also, the next chapter will deal with Gajeel and saving Makarov and the others... or failing to save the guild masters. That'll depend where my imagination takes me ^-^ Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also, I created a Q&amp;A forum so you can ask me serious or silly questions! The link will be on profile under all the basic information on me!<strong>


	18. Captured

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>Gajeel and Lily had reached the Headquarters of the Magic Council. There were no guards around so it was easy to sneak around outside. Gajeel remembered being told that the Council's prison was underground. They snuck around the building to see if there was a spot that they could sneak into, but there wasn't so they could only go through the main doors. They snuck in through the main doors, just to see the hallway completely empty. "Gajeel, something happened here. This doesn't seem like the Magic Council," Lily told Gajeel.<p>

Gajeel simply nodded and they began to walk down the hall silently. "Master's scent is still here. We can follow it to him," Gajeel told Lily.

"Let's do this fast before we got caught," Lily added.

They walked as Gajeel kept them on Makarov's scent trail. It led them to the dungeons, but into a room full of rune knights. "It's Fairy Tail! Attack!" Someone ordered.

Gajeel began punching and kicking the knights, knocking them out one after another. Though, they had somehow gotten Lily in his small form, taking his sword and placing anti-magic cuffs of his wrists. "Give Lily back!" Gajeel demanded, but that didn't happen.

After a bit of time, Gajeel had been overpowered and he too, got himself cuffed and put into a cell by himself. "Gajeel!" The voice of his Makarov called out.

"Master?" Gajeel called out.

"How did you get caught! We can't afford having you in here!" Makarov yelled at him.

"I'll try to eat the bars when it becomes dark. Geez," Gajeel groaned.

* * *

><p>Wendy left Charles' side to go find Jet. "What do you mean by other exceeds?" Jellal asked.<p>

"Edolas Jellal had gone back to Edolas, but all the exceeds were brought here. They could definitely help us find the R-system," Charles told Jellal.

"Can you try to get them to help? It would be nice if you did," Jellal asked.

"I can try, though I can't promise that they'll agree," Charles told Jellal.

Charles walked away towards Wendy, told her something, Wendy nodded, and Charles flew out of the guild. "How's Natsu?" Lucy asked Wendy.

"I'll have to ask Porlyusica-san for help. This isn't something I can solve on my own," Wendy told them.

"Have you asked Chelia?" Erza asked.

"Chelia hasn't returned yet. Gray-san must be having a hard time finding her," Wendy told Erza.

Just then, Chelia and Jura came through. Wendy left the two and went right over to the two, explained the situation to Chelia and the two went back to the infirmary.

"No that I think about it, we haven't told Happy's parents about his death," Erza just thought.

"You're right. I guess Charles will tell them the truth," Lucy sighed.

Gray entered the guild with the Blue Pegasus members and went over to join the others. "How's Natsu?" Gray asked.

"He's in a lot of pain. It seems Jet went out to get Porlyusica-san," Lucy told Gray.

At that moment, Jet came in with the old, pink-haired woman. "Put me down at his moment!" Porlyusica yelled at Jet and he did so.

She muttered something about hating humans before making her way to the infirmary.

Charles returned that evening. There were few people at the guild. There was still Mira, Erza, Gray, Jellal, Jura, Lyon, Kagura, and Ichiya. She was sure that Wendy was probably with Natsu as he had suffered quite a bit. Charles walked over to the table that had everyone sat at and spoke in quiet voices. "Well?" Jellal asked.

"They said they'll help. They'll start looking tomorrow for the R-system. I described what it looked like as best as I could, but now we have to wait to see what they find," Charle told him.

"If you're looking for Wendy, she's upstairs with Polyusica and Chelia. Natsu seems to be recovering from the pain, but it ay take him days to recover. Though, you don't have to wait for her. I plan to stay here until she can go home and sleep," Erza told Charles.

"No, I'll stay," Charles told Erza.

* * *

><p>Gajeel tried to rip the bars, but they weren't made of metal. "What kind of bars they use?" Gajeel grumbled, trying to kick the bars down, but they didn't budge.<p>

Gajeel sat sat back down, knowing that he would be unable to get out, no matter what he tried. "Master, I'm not able to get out," Gajeel said aloud.

"I guess we'll have to wait for backup," Makarov sighed.

Morning came and the guild was busy like usual. The exceeds had began to search other countries for the R-system that Charles described to them. Sawyer was given a nice break then since there were a massive ammount of exceeds from Extalia. Though, the most concerning part was that Gajeel and Lily weren't back from mission of saving the guild masters.

"Gajeel, I've got a way to escape," The voice Lily called out.

"Don't bother trying to save me now. Get back to Fairy Tail and get back up," Gajeel told his exceed.

"You sure?" Lily asked.

"Get out of here now! We'll be fine for now," Gajeel growled at Lily.

"Okay, I may take a bit time since I can't use magic, but I'll make sure to get to Fairy tail," With that, Lily was gone.

"If I couldn't handle this alone, we'll need a lot more help," Gajeel muttered.

Lily managed to escape the prison, but it was going to be a long journey. Of course, if he could, he would use his wings and fly out of there and quickly get out, but the cuffs around his hands didn't allow him to use an ounce of magic. So, his only option was to make a run for it and hope he can get there in a day or two. "Where do you think you're going?" Lily was picked off the floor.

Lily turned to see it was no other than Erik and Macbeth.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"Jellal got a bit worried and decided to send some backup," Macbeth told Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I have decided that since that I have completely written ahead in this story, that I would have two chapters this week! One today and one tomorrow and there shall be a sequel! So, that's something to look forth to! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you enjoy tomorrow's chapters!<strong>


	19. Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it was okay to send those two?" Lucy asked.<p>

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Their mission is to completely destroy the council's building and release Gajeel, Lily, and the other three guild masters at all costs. With Natsu down, we need all the power we can get," Jellal told them.

"We can't afford the loss of so many strong mages. We can't get in contact with Gildarts, so we've got to have all the people we can get," Erza explained.

"I guess," Lucy sighed.

"Natsu-san will be fully recovered soon. With enough rest, he should be back up in two days," Wendy told them.

"That's all we can hope for. Though, by then, we'll have had the R-system found and probably either have already attacked it and are still attacking or completely destroyed," Levy told them.

"Jellal-dono, what kind of team are you planning to send to destroy the R-system?" Jura asked.

"I'm hoping to be able to send all the dragon slayers, plus you, Kagura, Erza, maybe Mira, Gray, and perhaps a few others," Jellal answered.

"A team full of strong people?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, I want to leave some here also, as this is pretty much the headquarters," Jellal pointed out.

"Though, we need all the power we can get to destroy the tower, right?" Erza asked.

Jellal nodded and added, "I'm sure it's heavily guarded also."

"Well, let's hope that we can trust Erik and Macbeth to get Master, Gajeel, and the others free," Erza sighed.

* * *

><p>"Lily!" Gajeel said in horror.<p>

He stared as his exceed got stabbed right in front of him. "So this is the end of me," Lily coughed up blood, falling to the floor..

"Don't die on me yet, Lily!" Gajeel called out, punching another three guys.

""Don't bother. I'll be going to join Happy," Lily told Gajeel.

Gajeel wiped out another five soldiers. "No, I'll get you to Wendy. She'll get you back on your feet," Gajeel told Lily.

"I won't be able to live to see Fairy Tail. It's useless," Lily told Gajeel.

Gajeel tried to stop himself from crying, but he decided to allow the tears fall, but not to show Lily. "No, I'll definitely let you live. Natsu's cat may have not been able to make it, but I'll make sure you will, so please, don't die on me yet, Lily!" Gajeel told Lily.

"Sorry, Gajeel, but that might not happen. I guess this is goodbye. Maybe we'll meet again," Lily told Gajeel, his eyes closing slowly, his vision blurring, his breathing slowing.

"No, Lily, don't go!" Gajeel yelled, turning to see Lily, tears streaming out of his face.

_Crying doesn't suit you, Gajeel. Protect the guild, Gajeel because this fight is long from being finished _Lily thought before slipping away, his breathing completely stopped. Gajeel completely took out all of the fake rune knights around them.

They managed to destroy the council's building and completely take out every person in the building at the cost of losing Lily. Gajeel buried Lily there, sadness could be seen on his face. "Come, Gajeel. We can mourn for friends later and fight now," Makarov came up.

Gajeel stood up and gave a nod, turning only to see that Obaba and Bob had been stabbed right through the heart and Makarov was the next victim. Gajeel shoved his master to the floor and caught the sword, yanking it out of the man's hands. "Just what do you think you're trying to do?" Gajeel asked.

* * *

><p>"I've just gotten a bad feeling," Lyon shivered.<p>

"You too?" Hibiki asked.

"It feels like something's wrong," Ren added.

"Well, let's hope that it's nothing that bad," Wendy told them.

"No, I have a bad feeling also," Charles spoke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter! Doing two chapter this week! I'm already working on the sequel on this, the final part of the story and I shall be releasing its name soon so look forth to it! The third part is going to filled with lots of death so it's not really something to look forth to. I'm also having quite a major crisis with ants in my room, which sucks. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>


	20. Friendly Conversation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>Gajeel ate the sword. "What do you think you're doing?" Gajeel asked.<p>

The man smirked. "Maybe you haven't heard. Since the council's time is over and the king and princess are dead, we just need to take out the guilds and we can have complete control over Fiore and soon enough, the entire Earthland!" The man smirked.

"There won't be something like that happening!" Gajeel told the man.

"Just watch and see!" The man ran away and Macbeth and Erik rejoined them.

"Gajeel, go to Sabertooth and bring Sting. We can't lose another guild master," Makarov said after recovering from what happened.

"What about you, Master?" Gajeel asked.

"I'll be going back to the guild to tell them what has happened," Makarov told Gajeel.

"Fine, Master," Gajeel walked away, knowing that he'll have to make a run for their guild.

"Come on, we can't waste any more time here," Makarov told them and they gave a nod.

* * *

><p>Gajeel reached the Sabertooth guild, but there was an odd smell around. Gajeel pushed off the bad feeling on the smell and went into the Sabertooth guild. "Gajeel-sama," Yukino said, seeming surprised.<p>

"Where's Sting?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm here," Sting came up to Gajeel.

Gajeel paused, the scent getting to his nose. "You need to get everyone out of the guild. This smell is the smell of gunpowder and I'm pretty sure it's being lit in a moment," Gajeel told Sting quickly.

"You're right," Sting nodded after smelling the air.

"Everyone, out of the guild!" Sting, Yukino, and Gajeel were the first to get out of the guild.

There was only about thirty seconds and after that, the gunpowder exploded, causing panic to the Sabertooth members that did escape. Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Orga, Rufus, Dobengal, Lector, Frosch, and Gajeel watched as the Sabertooth building burned down in the explosions as any other surviving members ran away. "Come on, we've got to go," Gajeel turned away from the Sabertooth building.

The remaining members and master were hesitant, but soon followed Gajeel, knowing that they would be able to resurrect the guild once more.

* * *

><p>Makarov, Macbeth, and Erik arrived at the doors of Fairy Tail, Gajeel and the Sabertooth members right behind them. "Too bad your guild hall was destroyed. Though, you can rebuild it after we've gotten rid of the enemy," Makarov told Sting.<p>

"Gajeel-san, where's Lily?" Lector asked.

"He's dead," Gajeel told him.

"First it's Happy and now it's Lily. How tragic," Lector sighed.

"Fro thinks so too," Frosch said.

Makarov opened the doors and they all came in, only to see Natsu stood in front of a table with many of those that got involved in the entire situation. "Are you sure you're okay, Natsu?" Lucy asked, a bit concerned.

"Yeah, there's only a little pain left, but I think I can handle it," Natsu reassured her.

"That boy heals pretty fast, Makarov. I suspected he'd be in bed for another day or two due to the pain, but it went away pretty quickly," Porlyusica came up to the master of Fairy Tail.

"Natsu can't really sit still, especially when everyone else is fighting," Makarov admitted.

"I'll be staying for awhile. Wendy and Chelia won't be able to handle taking care of all the injuries," Porlyusica told Makarov.

"That would be nice of you. This is Fairy Tail's more difficult battles," Makarov thanked her.

Porlyusica turned and headed back to the infirmary. The Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus members came up to Makarov. "Makarov-dono, where's our masters?" Jura asked.

Gajeel led the Sabertooth and Crime Sorciere members away, not wanting to hear what Makarov was to say next. They went straight to where Natsu stood and Natsu looked over at Gajeel, a questioning look covered Natsu's face. "Hey, Natsu-san!" Sting greeted.

Natsu's expression changed to a bit more of a happier one and returned the greeting.

After a bit of time, Natsu went over to where Gajeel sat alone. "You were crying earlier, weren't you?" Natsu sat down across from him.

"I wasn't, Salamander," Gajeel denied.

"Lily is missing, you smell of tears, and you look gloomier than usual, so spit out what happened," Natsu told him.

"You better keep this mostly a secret besides Lily's death," Gajeel threatened.

"So, your tough kitty died? Who would've thought that would have happened," Natsu sighed.

"Do you promise to keep it a secret?" Gajeel asked.

"Fine, I won't say anything," Natsu promised.

Gajeel explained to Natsu what happened and Natsu listened. "Three deaths plus anyone that got caught in the fire in Sabertooth. One death after another," Natsu sighed.

"So why don't you tell me what happened to you, Salamander," Gajeel told Natsu.

"You promise not to tell anyone about most of it?" Natsu asked.

"If you keep mine a secret, I'll keep yours," Gajeel gave a small smile.

So, Natsu told about everything that happened and Gajeel listened.

"So we're both having a bit of a rough time," Gajeel sighed, scratching his hair.

"Though, we're almost equal. We both don't have exceeds anymore, we both have our modes, and now the only thing you lack is another type of metal," Natsu told Gajeel.

"As if I want to eat another type of metal," Gajeel huffed.

* * *

><p>"I think this is the first time I've seen Natsu and Gajeel sit next to eachother peacefully on their own will," Lucy pointed out.<p>

"You're right," Gray realized.

"They are always arguing over something," Wendy gave a small nervous laugh.

"They really don't like eachother," Sting sighed.

"They did spend three years together so I would think they would work better together," Erza assumed.

"Found it!" An exceed burst through the doors.

"You found the R-system?" Jellal stood up.

"I even have a picture," The exceed handed the photo over and there was a lacrima tower, but with black flames bursting out.

"Zeref or Acnologia?" Jellal was completely surprised.

They gathered around the photo. "Someone seemed to be attacking the tower. I decided that I would take a picture and come here as quickly as possible," The exceed explained.

"Can you tell us where the R-system is?" Charles held out a map.

The exceed pointed to a spot near the border of Bosco and Fiore. "Thank you for helping," Jellal told the exceed.

The exceed went through the doors of the guild, leaving them with the picture. "What's your plan, Jellal," Makarov asked.

"We might as well destroy the R-system in the end," Jellal said.

"Who'll you take?" Makarov asked.

"The strongest, most destructive mages, of course," Jellal smirked.

After coming up with a pretty good list, he began searching for those going. He had picked the seven dragon slayers to go out of all of them. He also added to the list Erza, himself, Jura, Kagura, Minerva, and Orga. They were the thirteen most strongest, yet destructive people to be known. They left that night and made their way on train and carriage until they finally reached the border and walked over it to find the R-system and completely destroy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, the end of this story is coming and there will be another the final part! The third part will have sooooo much death! I feel bad for killing characters of Fairy Tail, but it can't be helped :P Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>


	21. Old Enemies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>The eleven could see the horrible tower in the distance and gave Erza the shivers to see the tower, that she was once taken to, once more. "Natsu, are you okay?" Jellal asked.<p>

"If you mean the motion sickness, I might've died. If you mean the pain, I'll tell you that I'm completely healed," Natsu told him.

A smile peaked from Jellal's mouth and he nodded. "When we arrive at the tower, don't hold back. We need to destroy it and kill anyone inside," Jellal told them and they began walking forth and after awhile, Natsu completely stopped.

Jellal had noticed and stopped to. "What is it, Natsu?" Jellal asked.

"I've been smelling Zeref's scent for awhile, but now it's even fresher here. It also smells of blood," Natsu told him.

"So it wasn't just me," Gajeel said.

Natsu began walking a different direction and the others were hesitant to follow, but did so, but much more slowly. "Come here!" Natsu called out and they went rushing over towards Natsu's voice, stopping at the edge of the small clearing to see no other than Natsu kneeling right to an enemy that they were all too familiar with: Zeref. They came closer to see the deadly wounds over Zeref's body as they wondered who could deal such deadly blows. "Who could've done this? I mean, Natsu had a lot of trouble dealing with him, but this is massive," Laxus said, fear seemed to be overcoming them.

Zeref's eyes opened a little and saw them. "Beware. They've begun to resurrect old enemies," Zeref whispered and his eyes closed and he breathed his last breath.

"Old enemies?" Kagura asked.

Natsu stood and guarded against an attack. "So you knew I was here, Natsu Dragneel, 'Salamander'," The annoying voice that belonged to no other than Zancrow, one of the kin of purgatory from Grimoire Heart.

"Laxus watch out! Behind you is-" Natsu never finished his sentence and Laxus turned, punching no other than the master of Grimoire Heart, Hades.

"So this is what Zeref meant by resurrecting old enemies," Jellal glanced around, recognizing many of them as they showed themselves.

There was Oracion Sies' Zero, Grimoire Heart's Hades, Zancrow, Bluenote, and Azuma. Then there was Tartaros' Mard Geer, Sayla, Kyouka, Torafusa, Jackal, Franmalth, Keith, Tempesta, and Ezel. They were all members of the Ballam Alliance. "Welcome, legal guilds of Fiore, to what shall become my world of darkness and flames," A man with red hair that framed his face and stuck up messily in the back.

His amber eyes filled with ambition as he introduced himself, "I'm Iniga Draco, the new Emperor of Darkness."

"It doesn't matter if you're an emperor or what, All that matters is that we defeat you," Natsu told him.

"If you can beat the three toughest dark guilds," Iniga smirked.

"I shall not allow you to lay a hand on these young ones," Hades joined the group.

This surprised the mages that were supposed to attack the R-system. "So you're betraying us, Hades?" Iniga asked.

"I have had my heart changed by some of these young ones. I shall fight for them," Hades told him.

"You would have been pretty useful, but I guess we'll have to rid of you as well," Iniga sighed.

"Listen to me," Hades began to tell the mages and continued, "You need to leave here and be ready to fight them later. Their weaknesses, strengths, and powers are still the same. When they attack me, you run, try to avoid getting attacked."

"But-" Natsu was cut off by Erza giving him a glare.

"Get them, make sure that Hades gets killed for sure," Iniga ordered and they all went in.

The mages made a run for it, leaving Zeref's body and Hades. They continued running and running until they had to stop to catch their breath. "We have to continue and get to the guild, fast. We can't waste a moment as the guild is in trouble," Erza told them.

They nodded and began to slowly walk. "I don't think you're going anywhere," A voice behind them made them turn to see Jackal.

"I'll take him, get out of here!" Natsu told them.

"But Natsu, we can't just leave you here!" Laxus yelled.

"I'll be fine. I beat him before and I'll do it again," Natsu smiled and said, "Get going!"

With that, they made a run, knowing that they had to trust Natsu in defeating Jackal.

* * *

><p><strong>A little early for me to post a chapter, right? Well, truth to be told, this is the second to last chapter! Tomorrow will be the release of the last chapter and then when school starts, the beginning if the third and final part! So, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and look forth to tomorrow's chapter and the release of the sequel name!<strong>


	22. Ready For Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>Natsu didn't catch up with them in the end and so they took the carriage back, knowing that Natsu wouldn't have wanted to ride in it anyways. They arrived at the guild after getting off the carriage at Clover Town and took the train the rest of the way, much to the dragon slayers' displeasure, except for Natsu. They burst through the doors and eyes went to them. "What happened?" Makarov asked after he got them to sit down and added, "Where's Natsu?"<p>

They began to explain the situation to Makarov and he nodded, fully understanding. "Let's hope Natsu can make it back safely," Makarov sighed, really hoping the reckless dragon slayer would return soon to help protect the guild.

"We need to evacuate the citizens. I'm sure they're going to get rid of anyone that is willing to get in their way and their first target will be Fairy Tail," Makarov said.

* * *

><p>After over a few hours, they had evacuated the citizens to nearby towns and Natsu had returned, panting and with few minor injuries. "They're coming," Natsu panted, telling Makarov as he was healed by Wendy.<p>

Makarov gave a nod, knowing that Natsu was pretty trustworthy for telling him this information.

* * *

><p>Makarov sat upon the deck of the guildhall which overlooked the city. <em>This'll definitely be my last battle. I have no doubts. I'll have to trust my children with the future of Fairy Tail<em> Makarov thought as the sun fell and the night came upon them. _Mavis, protect my dear children _Makarov looked to the sky in search of the first star to appear.

* * *

><p>"Master, the preparations are ready," Erza told him.<p>

"Good. We're ready to fight," Makarov gave a nod.

They all waited for the sign that the enemy had arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter! I can't believe it! I finished this part of the story with a large cliffhanger! Well, the name of the third and final part of 'When The Flame Turns Black' series is going to be called... 'When The Flame Turns Black: Final Battle'! It'll be updated on Fridays as to my school schedule I wrote for myself. You can also see my other stories of when they'll be updated there also, so look forth to it! I was asked where E.N.D. was and I have him coming in later, but I really want to know what he looks like and see a bit of his abilities before I put him in. So that's why he was not seen in yesterday's chapter! Anyways, look forth to the sequel to be posted next week!<strong>


	23. NOTICE

Look for When The Flame Turns Black: Final Battle as I have posted up the prologue for it! The story will be updated on Fridays, starting next week so look forth to it!

~Rabbitleap~


End file.
